1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management system for storing and managing image data obtained by cameras installed at fixed points in a theme park, a photo studio or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a print system has been proposed, wherein fixed-point cameras are installed in rides of a theme park or the like, photographs of visitors (subjects) are taken, image data obtained by photographing are output as prints and the obtained prints are handed over to the visitors. In the above-mentioned print system, since the prints are handed over to the visitors at each ride, the visitors need to wait at each ride till the prints are completed and that is troublesome for the visitors.
Therefore, a system has been proposed, wherein wireless tags such as wireless IC cards, on which ID information for specifying the visitors is recorded are given to the visitors and photographs are taken by a plurality of fixed-point cameras installed in the theme park (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,899) The ID information is sent to communication devices installed together with the fixed-point cameras when photographs are taken and image data obtained by photographing are stored in an image server by relating the images data to the ID information in the system. Therefore, the visitors can refer to all of their images obtained in the theme park at once later by accessing the image server and retrieving the image data based on the ID information. Accordingly, troublesomeness that the visitors must wait to receive the prints at each ride can be solved. Further, in the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,899, the visitors can also operate the fixed-point cameras by operating the wireless tags and photograph the images of themselves looking at the fixed-point cameras.
The visitors can obtain their own images photographed in the theme park in the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,899. However, if a visitor blinks just when he/she is photographed by the fixed-point camera, the visitor with closed eyes is in the obtained image. The visitor normally does not want to purchase such an image of him/herself with closed eyes, however the visitor must reluctantly purchase the image of him/herself with closed eyes because the image photographed in the theme park will remind the visitor of the theme park. Alternatively, the visitor may give up purchasing the image and be photographed again by the fixed-point camera. However, the visitor is required to go back to the place where the fixed-point camera is installed or queue for the ride where the fixed-point camera is installed again. Therefore, retaking of the photograph is extremely troublesome for the visitor. Further, even if the photograph is taken again, there is a possibility that the obtained image also includes the visitor with closed eyes because the visitor may blink again just when the photograph is taken. Further, when an image is obtained by photographing the visitor with his/her friends, a plurality of persons is in the obtained image. If any one of them has his/her eyes closed in the image, the image is not preferable.